Cast spun aluminum wheels are aluminum alloy wheels having spokes cast under low pressure and rims formed by adopting a powerful spinning technology, are widely applied in the field of cars due to the advantages of light weight, energy conservation, good comfort, attractive appearance and the like, and are made of A356 alloy. The casting blank needs to be heated to over 350 □ in an industrial furnace, and then the rim can be spun. In the present heating mode, the overall cooled casting blank is heated in the industrial gas furnace, and the temperatures of the spoke and other similar parts which do not need spinning also rise, so that the strength is reduced, the spoke and the other similar parts are easily seriously deformed after spinning, the yield is reduced, and the manufacturing cost is improved. Meanwhile, the industrial furnace has the defects of large area occupation, low heating efficiency, long maintenance time and the like.
In order to realize a green lightweight short-flow aluminum alloy wheel manufacturing technology, reduce the manufacturing cost, realize direct spinning of the blank after casting and sufficiently utilize the waste heat of the casting blank, it is very necessary to develop an on-line blank heating device and establish a short-flow production line, thereby realizing upgrade of the aluminum wheel production technology.